bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Split and Deviate/Battle of Fabulousness: Zakura vs. Kitsu
"...!!" Zakura felt Yuuki's life force fade. He grimaced, immediately wanting to rush back to save her- but events transpired against him. Thus, he was forced to carry on; sensing an immediate spiritual pressure, the Crimson Sovereign Emperor pushed forward, witnessing a certain raven haired, tall woman. He kept to himself; sneaking with catlike tread, Zakura had finally caught them. All he could mutter was, "...Gotcha! Now, listen me! Let's stop this madness. We need to save everyone, got it?" Kitsu smirked, baring a fang. "Come on now! Why begrudge ourselves a battle?" She raised her fist, slamming it into the ground. The brute force caused an explosion, forcing the ground to cave in on itself, creating a crater that was miles deep and many miles wide. "I prefer to settle things with my fists than with speech. COME, ZAKURA TERUI!" Zakura inched back for a moment, notcing that her fox fang was bigger than his own pointy vampire fangs. "Such brute strength..." Though, Zakura was the Crimson Sovereign Emperor- the strongest of his race....at least when he was joined with Tsukasa. "...Fine, then! Let's settle this, man-to-man!" With that, Zakura raised his twin blades into the air, clashing them resolutely. With a *BOOM!* he kicked off at overwhelming speeds, shooting towards Kitsu in an attempt to get in the first blow, aiming to head-butt her without any problems. "What man do you see before you!?" The remark sorely ticked the girl off, and she ducked, putting both her arms in front of her face in a cross position. She launched herself forward at blinding speeds, colliding with Zakura, the resulting collision shaking the area as it sent them both back with a crash like boulders. A smirk crept up Zakura's delicate face, as he remarked to himself, "...I really should stop saying that." before blurting out loud, "Well, lady, you do know, you're not very...ladylike. But have at you." Recovering from being blown away, Zakura used the ground as a fulcrum, shooting high into the sky like an angel ascending to the heavens. Glancing down at his foe, Zakura coated Flamberge in black flames, focusing these flames at the tip of his blade, before they spread down, refining the blaze to its utmost extent. Swinging his weapon in an arc formation while declaring, "Hadōmeppū!", Zakura unleashed these flames with a *CRACK!* sound which echoed through the area in the form of an enormous pitch-black blazing arc, aiming to obliterate Kitsu. Kitsu punched the ground, creating a surge of earth which raised and shielded her from the flames. She then ran up the earth ramp, leaping off it towards Zakura, her nine tails arched as she cocked her fist back. Propelling herself through the air, she neared Zakura and slammed her first forward at his gut. "...Gh!" Zakura coughed up blood; Kitsu's fist collided with his body with the force of a cannon shell, sending the Crimson Sovereign Emperor spiralling towards the ground like a meteor descending to Earth. Barely managing to regain his bearings, Zakura caught himself in mid-air, eyes focusing upon Kitsu with his vibrant hazel eyes as he declared, "Dragon Install." With that, Zakura became covered in crimson armour; blasting upwards with his wings at enormous speeds, enough to tear through the wind, Zakura shot forward like a cannonball, aiming to blow Kitsu away with his body curled up, spinning at high speeds. Kitsu ripped the nearest tree up easily and swung it at Zakura like he was a baseball, aiming to send him flying quite a ways. WHAM! In an instant, Zakura could feel his armour cracking; numerous fragments broke off, becoming embedded in his stomach, piercing deep into his snow-white skin. Tumbling back as if he were a bowling ball flying off the handle, the Crimson Sovereign Emperor slowly stumbled to his feet as he made contact with the desolate ground. He was honestly surprised; he'd never think that there was somebody who existed that was stronger than him! Assuming a fighting stance, Zakura built up immense momentum through high levels of rotational force, before Zakura instantly struck the air itself with his palm, causing a large amount of spiritual power to dash forward and increase the pressure, creating a massive shockwave which roared towards Kitsu. It wasn't long now; he was running out of stamina, but to avenge Yuuki, he could fight for years on end. Kitsu disturbed the force of the shockwave by batting it away, the air force blowing her hair in all directions. She smirked, showing her little fang, before launching herself Zakura, diving forward and spinning towards him on her hands, unleashing a spiraling kick barrage. "Damn...!" One, two, three, four. As if cocurrently, Kitsu's overwhelming onslaught impacted upon Zakura's small figure, before he instantly translocated backwards in a flash of crimson. The Crimson Sovereign Emperor gritted his teeth, before focusing his spiritual energy onto Flamberge, unleashing a golden blaze of flame which mowed down the earth towards Kitsu- it was noted that performing such an action managed to break some of his armour, something he took no heed of. Kitsu used her tails as springs to propel herself upward, quickly dodging the flames with a smirk on her face. She began to descend, rapidly picking up speed, and, with it, force as she cocked her fist back, and let it loose, aiming right for Zakura's face. Zakura inched back to no avail, as the Crimson Sovereign Emperor was blown away a fair distance from the impact of Kitsu's fist. Barelling across the scorched ground, Zakura slowly struggled to his feet, gripping his blades. "Oi, you." He called out carelessly. "This is getting nowhere." Crimson energy spiralled up his lithe body, before erupting in the form of a Chinese dragon. "Whaddya say we end this right now?" The girl amassed spiritual energy around her fist and it erupted up her arm, shooting into the sky like a rocket. As if casting an illusion, there was the visage of a demonic fox as the energy took shape. "Pleasure's all mine!" She smirked. In an instant, Zakura shot forward like a bullet; the two auras colliding, surging together like a wildfire. Their attacks clashed, and... Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Storylines Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:EverlastingDarkness5000